what will happen?
by sushikawaii18
Summary: Fujimoto Noriko just transferred at ouran academy. she met haruhi and led her to the host club. now, the host club wants noriko and kyouya to be the managers! what will happen? :
1. Chapter 1

Hello, im just new here so please be nice..i do not own ouran..only Fujimoto noriko! there will still be more chapters..oh and you can request any pairings if you want..enjoy!

-Chapter One-

"Ugh..damn! this is getting really troublesome.." I said while I was walking through the corridors of the school. I scratched my head then said "Why am I even here? A person like me and a school like this? Geez...what's happening to mom?".

I'm Fujimoto Noriko, 1st year in high school.16 years old. Has long layered black hair and dark brown eyes. Blood type A. Single and a commoner.

I just transferred to this fancy and rich school called Ouran Academy. I don't know how my mom afforded to make me go to this kind of school. When she suddenly announced that I will be studying in ouran, I wasn't that surprised at all..until she told me that the people who are studying there are sons and daughters of rich and high-class people. I knew I was gonna be out of place, but i didn't care less..

As I was walking, I saw a boy heading towards my way. He was on a rush and was running.

When I saw his face I was surprised because he looks exactly like a girl.. I didn't notice that I was in a daze so we instantly bumped into each other.

"Ack! Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.." I said hesitantly.

"Oh! Thats okay..are you the new transfer student?" he asked, not even angry at me for bumping into him while he was on a hurry.

"Yes, I am Fujimoto Noriko, 1st year..nice to meet you!" I said while I was thinking that he is so beautiful that it's such a shame he's a boy.

"Fujioka Haruhi, 1st year..nice to meet you too!" he said while wearing a cute smile.

"You seem a bit lost noriko-san?" he said abruptly.

"Not really, I was just looking for a quiet place to read my book but I couldn't.." okay that was kind of a lie and not a lie..i was looking for a quiet place to stay, and at the same time, i was lost.

I immediately changed the topic and asked "Fujioka-san, aren't you in a hurry?"

"Oh no! i forgot!" he said while wearing a troubled expression on his face.

Suddenly, his expression changed. It was like he had an idea. "noriko-san, are you going somwhere today?"

"Im not gonna go anywhere..i don't even know the directions here.."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Okay, i have nowhere else to go anyway.."

He grabbed my hand and said,"okay then! let's go! were gonna be late!" she said quickly.

While we were running, i was wondering where he would possibly take me. We passed the 1st music room, then the 2nd..after that we were finally at the 3rd music room.

'What the heck would we do in a music room? sigh..rich kids..they just do whatever they want..' i said in my mind.

(note: she still doesn't know that haruhi is a girl and a fellow commoner too..XD)

Before we opened the door haruhi stopped for a moment and said..

"Get ready okay? i think you'll be kinda shocked.." she said while smiling.

"Huh? Why is that fujioka-san? It's just a music room.." i said, raising one brow.

"Well..just wait and see!" she said, while laughing gently because of what i said.

While he was opening a door, there was a sparkling aura inside.(haha! XD) there were rose petals fluttering out of nowhere!

'WTF is this!?' i said on my mind..

when we went inside, there were 6 incredibly beautiful guys inside..altogether, they said "WELCOME "..i was silent for a while still recalling everything that i saw.

"O-kay..what is this?" i said in a very confused voice.

"Why this is the host club princess!! you don't know us?" said the beautiful blonde guy while he was dragging me inside.

"Oh..you must be Fujimoto Noriko am i right? class 1-A. A new transfer student." said the guy with the glasses. 'wow..i bet he's really smart..' i said to myself.

Suddenly, i felt somebody holding my waist and another on my arm. "hello transfer student!" there were 2 guys who looks exactly alike!

Then, there was someone who was tugging my uniform from the back."nori-chan! do you want to eat cake ne?" who is this kid? so...cute..how come he's in the high school department? whatever..i noticed that there was someone behind the cute little boy..when i looked up, i was shocked to see a really tall guy! "what a tall person.." i said to myself.

I walked towards Haruhi and said "what is this? who are these people...err beautiful group of people? this doesn't happen in real life..are we in a manga!?" i said quickly.

"These are the members of the host club."

"the host club?"

"yes the host club..the blonde haired guy is tamaki suoh 2nd year, the one with the glasses is kyouya ootori 2nd year also known as the shadow king, the twins are kaoru and hikaru hitachiin 1st years like us, the cute and small one is honey-sempai 3rd year, and the tall one is mori-sempai 3rd year too."

"wait. the little kid is a senior!?"

"yep.."

"unbelievable!"

"i know.."

"are you a part of the host club?" i asked. "yes i am." she answered. "what's your reason for joining this host club? there are a bunch of weird people here! i can't believe you can settle with these guys.."

"Haruhi joined the host club because she broke a vase that is supposed to be auctioned in 8,000,000 yen. Since she is a commoner, she can't pay off the debt, so he became a host as well.." answered kyouya.

"Wow, i bet it's a pain in the neck for haruhi.." i said to kyouya. i knew it, he's an evil person..no wonder he's called the shadow king, i better stay away from him.

"I bet your thinking that im so evil no wonder they call me shadow king and you better stay away from me..right?" he said with a sly smile.

I turned to haruhi "Oh my God he's reading my mind!" i said while i was glaring at kyouya. kyouya just smile back and it makes me shiver. "you gotta get used to it noriko-san, he's always like that.." really? i thought..can there be such a guy like him in a host club? wouldn't that make the girls scared?

"Everybody!!" tamaki called everyone. "why don't we let noriko-san join the host club? she can be the manager like kyouya?" he said excitedly.

"thats a great idea!" said the twins and hunny. "what the?" okay. how did i get stuck in this situation? what happened!?

"hmm...i think that's not a bad idea..it can lessen my work.." said kyouya while he put his hand on his chin.

how can he just agree like that?? that damn jerk!! I'm so gonna kill him! i turned to haruhi "haruhi! help me! what am i gonna do!?" haruhi said "we can't do anything about it. Ones tamaki-sempai decides on something, he sure will do it."

"Oh no!!" i said. this is gonna be really troublesome.

to be continued...

note:that was tiring..all that in one day..PM me if you have any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran! Only fujimoto noriko!!

so here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy! ^____^ (please send reviews..:] )

-sushikawaii18

-Chapter two-

sigh...how did it turn out this way? This is just the first day of school and so many things already happened. Is it always like this in ouran?

I sat on a bench near the fountain of the school and started reading my book. It was almost finished and I tried to finish it today as soon as possible.

Half an hour passed and I finished my book...

"what a nice story.." I looked up at the clear blue sky and realized how beautiful and peaceful it was. Was it always like this? I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes. ouran is a very big and rich academy. I never knew I would meet people easily.

I remembered at my Previous school, I didn't have any friends.

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was already late. "wow, I didn't know it was this late.." I grabbed my things and left.

As I was walking I had a feeling that I forgot something.

Oh crap..I forgot my textbook at the music room..

i was rushing back because it was really getting late.

When I got back there was nobody left at the school. Oh man, there's nobody here. I didn't know it was freaky here at night..

while I was walking through the dark corridors to the music room, I was so nervous. What the heck! What if something pops out of nowhere! This is really creeping me out..

when I got to the music room, I was relived that nothing strange happened to me!

When I went inside I noticed that there was still light in the inner door inside the music room. Why is it still open? Maybe they forgot to close it? When I opened the inner door I saw somebody sitting in a chair typing in his laptop. It was kyouya-senpai.

He turned around then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. What are you doing here so late Noriko-san?"

"Uh..i forgot my textbook.." i said nervously. Why am I nervous?

"did you leave it here?" he said while he went back to he's typing.

"actually, not really. I just happened to notice that the light in this room is still on. I didn't know you were still here."

"Oh really? I'm here this late because I'm finishing the host club's website. You're supposed to help me with this you know."

"Oh...right. but why do I have to do this? I'm just new here I know nothing about this host club.." I said while I was walking towards kyouya to help somehow.

"Tamaki will explain to you tomorrow what the host club is all about. Besides, he's the president of this club."

"He's the president? Then what's your role?"i was surprised that kyouya was not the president because he is the most busiest member after all.

"I am the manager and the vice-president of the host club."

"Oh, okay. But it seems that almost you do all the work. Is that why tamaki-senpai made me join the host club...to help you?"i asked looking at what he was typing.

"That may be so. But anyway, if I were the one who will make the decisions for the club I wouldn't need your help anyway. It's thanks to tamaki that you became a member of the host club. Be grateful."

he said cleverly while he stood up and packed up his things to go home.

This guy is getting on my nerves..he's breaking my patience..a lot of people knows me for being quiet but if I'm with this guy I think I may be strangling him to death!

"Oh well, whatever. I'm not grateful because I didn't even want to be part of this host club. I don't even know what it is. But still I will do my best to work with you just for the sake of your club. I don't want to lose my patience over people like you." I said with a stoic face. I stopped my self from loosing my sanity.

When I turned around to leave I glanced at him for a second. He paused for a while still holding his laptop and was looking at me. I didn't know what expression he was wearing because his glasses were in the way. I do NOT get this guy..

there was a long pause as we stared at each other..

"Over people like me? Very straight-forward. This will be interesting.." kyouya told me after that long pause.

Interesting? What does he mean? Goodness I REALLY don't get him.

"whatever, I'm going home. You should go too. It's getting late."

I went outside of the music room and walked through the hallway.

When I got outside the school it was already really dark.

"oh shit. It's so late already." she looked at her watch on her left arm and was so shocked that it was already 11pm!

"oh crap! No way! Mom's gonna kill me.." she said while she was heading for the gate to go home.

"hey, where's your car? It's already late." she heard someone from behind. It was kyouya....again.

"i don't have one. If I did then why would I just stand here worrying how to get home? Besides I'm a commoner remember?" she said sarcastically.

"......why don't we take you home? It's getting real dark, and I bet your mom is worried. And there might be some jerks on the way."

Noriko turned around to look at kyouya. This is not like him AT ALL. 'is that you kyouya??' she said at the back of her mind. Yes it was. Even though they just met the other day, even though it's normal for a guy to say this, it's still not his personality to do this.

"uh...yeah..sure."

when they were in the car. There was an awkward silence in the car. Noriko wasn't feeling comfortable.

'I bet he's relaxed doesn't even think that I'm not being comfortable!' she said on the back of her mind. She took a glance at kyouya. He was still typing on his laptop. 'he's so handsome..he's smart, he knows business..and the glasses to top it off..' she said in her mind while she was looking at kyouya. 'but a very bad personality..' noriko rolled her eyes as if she's not interested. She grinned and kyouya saw that.

"why are you grinning?" kyouya said not even taking his eyes off his laptop.

"nothing.." I said looking out the window.

When they finally arrived, noriko took her bag and stood up from the car.

"thanks for the ride." she said with a light bow. Noriko ran to her house and went inside.

Finally kyouya glanced at noriko's house. He grinned a little then put his attention in his laptop. He put his hand under his chin then told the driver to go.

Thanks for reading! Please review. :]

-kawaiisushi18


End file.
